Silena luke
by Thewritter1996
Summary: This is a lemon between Silena and Luke and is a request story again. Any requests wanted please PM for these Fandoms Percy Jackson, Game of Thrones, Pokemon, Magnus Chase


**Sneaky Silena**

Silena Beauraguard was in Camp Half blood she walked around in a sexy tank top and short shorts. She could attract any boy with her sumptious body. What nobody realised was she was joining Kronos force against the gods. Silena found a secret entrence to camp. She was guiding Luke into camp along with a task force for taking the camp. Silena then saw Luke emerge from the hiding place. She took him to the cabins to do a recruitment of young demigod's.

The cabins were all deserted the two found. Luke was angry. Silena needed a way to make him better. Silena asked if Kronos won would there be a way to change some things that happened. Luke said Kronos promised rewards when he won.

Silena knew she would choose to bring Charles back. Kronos had to have someway to do that. Luke and Silena went to her cabin to find if any demigod's were there. There was nobody in the cabin. Luke was getting very angry. Kronos had sent him to recruit as many demigod's to the side as he could.

Silena said she needed to find a demigod to get more soldiers for Kronos side. Luke said there had to be a way to make the day not a complete waste. Silena knew what Luke wanted.

Silena was unsure how to respond to him. Luke said there was no other way besides she wanted promotion in Kronos ranks Luke would be able to give her a promotion. Silena said if she could make it their secret. Luke had to agree.

Luke stripped down to his boxers. Silena stripped down to her bra and panties. Luke was erect and his boxers had a tent. Luke told Silena to drop onto her knees and give him a hand-job. Silena slid down to her knees and then shimmied his boxers down. Luke had an impressive 8 inch dick.

Silena massaged the erection as she was good at it. Luke moaned in pleasure. Luke blasted a load over her face. Silena then asked what was next and Luk said he wanted her tit's. So she removed the bra letting her 36F cups out. Luke lay her on the bed and put his dick between the tits.

Luke made Silena lick the tip of his boner. Luke moaned as Silena used her tit's to play with the member. Luke blew another load over her breasts.

Silena was then put in a doggy style position. He then thrust his member into her pussy. He thrust hard and deep inside her. Silena was moaning in pleasure as he went deep and hit her G-spot. Luke kept thrusting until Silena let aload explode from her pussy. Luke felt a load explode inside her. Silena was on the pill luckily.

Silena was not sure what Luke wanted her to do next. He told her to bounce on his boner next. Silena then climbed atop Luke and rode his member hard.

Luke thrust deep while she bounced aswell. It was the best ride of Luke's life. He could die in the battle and most likely would. Luke decided to have his way before.

Luke came inside her once more. Silena had a load fall from her pussy too. Silena asked what he wanted to do next. Luke was eyeing the perfect body of the daughter of Aphrodite. Silena had a perfect ass. Luke said he wanted her ass next. Luke stuck a finger inside. Silena yelped out in suprise. Luke then said she must be quiet. Unless she had people to recruit to Kronos.

Luke then pulled his finger from her ass. Silena then felt Luke spread her cheeks and thrust his member in deeply. She wanted to scream but Luke told her to put her face in a pillow. Luke thrust hard and spanked Silena's perfect ass. She almost yelped but bit her lips.

Luke blasted another load coating her ass cheeks and filling her butt with semen. Luke then told Silena to get on her knees and suck him dry. Luke also then said she should finger herself while giving him a blowjob.

Silena did it. Luke would make her join him on nights when they were alone for Kronos. Silena swallowed his whole load. Luke then made her dress so she could go and get on with recruitment for Kronos. Luke went and found ten demigod's that were easily swade and then got them to join his side. Silena only found one demigod and it was a sibling of hers. Luke took them to the entrence. Silena waited with him. As they walked in Luke smacked her ass and whispered.

''Next time we're alone you can do it again.'' Luke said to her. Silena had to nod as Luke was Kronos general so could do what he wanted.


End file.
